DESCRIPTION: The project targets asthma in urban, low-income, African-American children. Specific aims are to experimentally evaluate whether nurse case management/peer counseling (NCM/PC) (1) reduces episodes of severe asthma, (2) reduces exposure to major factors that exacerbate asthma. (3) increases other asthma management practices, and (4) to evaluate whether NCM/PC in combination with a neighborhood coalition produces improvement over NCM/PC alone.